Shadow
by The Genius Mage
Summary: What would it be like if everyone else had pink shadows? Rosalyn wondered. Part of my Holiday Hazards Okage fics.


_**Hah. Time for another addition to my Holiday Hazards Okage Fan Fiction Series. I really need some inspiration for Kisling and Big Bull, I just don't know what to write! Help me out?**_

_******_

Shadow

It was still the winter holidays, so naturally all of Ari's friends were still crashing at his house. Rosalyn was toying with her parasol, giving Annie a sheepish look once the younger girl caught her at it.

"Still worried about your shadow?" Annie demanded. "It's not that big a deal."

"Yeah, it is." Rosalyn said with an almost pouting look on her face.

"She's right. It's not." Ari agreed, sipping his drink and staring at Rosalyn's pink shadow, perfectly matching his sister's.

Rosalyn made a face. "Only because _you _don't have one."

Before Ari could object, Stan sauntered around the corner, grinning from ear to pointed ear at all of the assembled friends in the room.

"Did I just hear the words 'pink shadow'?"

"No. Go away." Rosalyn huffed.

Stan smiled wickedly, leaning against the arm of Rosalyn's chair. "I _know _I did. Didn't I, James?"

Right on cue the horned butler appeared, bowing low. "It's true."

Stan grinned triumphantly. "Well how about I do the porker woman a favor?"  
"What are you talking about you fake evil being?"

Stan casually flicked Rosalyn's hair. The Hero quickly shoved his hand away, blushing slightly. But that could have been from anger.

"Well, you cut out cardboard Hero, I'll turn your shadow pink, and make the others relive your earlier statement."  
"What-"  
Stan flexed his fingers, and a cold energy entered the room, seeped into everyone's shadows, and vanished. The lights flared back on to reveal...

"Oh my God! It's so _adorable_!" Linda cooed, waving her hand, which caused her new pink shadow to move.

"Oh no. This is a catastrophe!" Kisling said in horror, staring at the shadow. "I'm a boy, an incredibly gifted and intelligent boy, with many degrees in-"

"Quiet it, will you?" Big Bull moaned. "How will I deal with a _pink shadow_?"

Epros was so horrified he wasn't moving. He was just staring for the longest time, everyone silently waited for his opinion, then he said;

"This is terrible, as thou can see. Evil King, why doth thou do this to me?"

"Hey, my shadow is still pink! Awesome." Annie said with a grin.

Rosalyn wasn't listening, just staring with surprised eyes at her black shadow.

"_Finally_..." It was then that she looked up and saw Ari's blank expression at his shadow, which was, surprisingly, still black.

"What about Ari?" Linda asked, head to the side slightly.

"I'm not messing with him! Imagine a pink shadowed slave!" Stan grimaced, then grinned hugely.

"There you have it, everyone gets to see what a pink shadow is like while you don't have to deal with it. Happy Holidays!"

Everyone glared at Rosalyn, then Stan, then back to Rosalyn.

The Hero bit her lip, staring down at her shadow, then her eyes moved back to Stan.

"Fine..." She sighed. "Heroes are supposed to be selfless. Go ahead and fix theirs."

"I'll turn yours pink." Stan threatened, but he looked confused.

"I don't care." Rosalyn looked like she did, greatly, but she just waited for Stan to fix it.

The same dimming lights, and then...  
"My shadow!"  
"Hooray!"  
Everyone's shadows were back to black, with the exception of Annie's, when Rosalyn noticed something.

Her own was still black.

She stared at her shadow, then at Stan.

"Happy Holidays." He grumbled, turning around. He muttered something about "no fun".

Rosalyn surprised everyone by running up and hugging Stan, pressing her face into his back.

"Thanks, Stanley." She grinned, almost looking like she was about to skip around the room.

"This is wonderful!" Linda cried. She gave a distasteful look at her own shadow, then said,

"I want a pink shadow, allow me to sing for it!"  
"No!" Several voices cried at once, but only one pillow made its way onto Linda's face.

Linda stared around in surprise, then huffed angrily, watching Ari, who was purposely not making eye contact.


End file.
